Surviving Summer
by dancegirl232
Summary: Jake Semple visits every summer. This summer is different. This summer jake has a date, with cordelia. Yes, the same jake who is my best friend and who was in the sound of music. I thought this didn't bother me...until i walked in on them kissing
1. Chapter 1

I sat in the grass watching the butterflies flying over my head. They made me think of my butterfly project, the one I had completed the year Jake came. Within the 2 years since he left he still comes every summer.

"Boo," a very familiar voice whispered in my ear. I jumped up letting out squeak, and then turned to see who had scared me. Sitting right next to me was the very smug face of one of my best friends Jake Semple.

"Jake!" I shout hitting his arm playfully. I tried to be upset but I couldn't help the huge grin spreading across my face.

"That's my name, don't wear it out,"

"I was just thinking about you actually,"

"Aww, you were daydreaming about how hot I am?"

"Don't flatter yourself,"

"You don't deny it,"

"You know it's not true so denying it would be a waste of breathe, but I guess you're too slow to infer that by yourself,"

"Ouch,"

"So, has Winston or Destiny found you yet?"

"No, I had to check in with my favorite girl first,"

"Cordelia," I replied smiling.

"Ha-ha, you're actually correct for once,"

"For once?"

"You're typically not right,"

"DEST-" his hand clamped over my mouth.

"Shhh, sorry ok," he asked. I nodded my head so he would remove his hand.

"So, did she say yes?"

"Yeah,"

"Finally, I think she just got annoyed with your continual asking,"

"Maybe, but hey it worked,"

"Lunch time!!" My mom shouted out the kitchen window. Jake groaned.

" Ready to go face the fire?"

"Are you talking about the food or destiny?"

"Both," I stood up and held out my hand to help him up. Nodding he grabbed my hand and got up then we raced back to the house.


	2. Ice cream and Old barns

Thank you so much to my reviewers I decided to continue this story for you! Cookies for you! (Virtual cookies of coarse)

Jake's POV

E.D. and I walked back to the house. Wow. Her hair had grown out into soft curls, like her sisters but a bit more brownish. She had…curves and freckles that framed her nose in a really cute way. She was still a tomboy, just a… more feminine one. Not that I was_ looking_. No I definitely wasn't _looking_, E.D. and I were just friends.

"Would you like some spinach nuggets?" Sybil asked.

"I'm full," Jake replied, not even wanting to try to taste those. He was having enough trouble swallowing the rice. Looking up he caught Cordelia's eye. He gave her a shy smile and went back to his dinner. And the thought of even considering _looking_ at E.D. was gone in a flash.

E.D.'s POV

Days flew by, I was having so much fun hanging out with Jake that I barely even noticed that it was already late June. And with the old musty smell of the barn surrounding her, I didn't really care. It was comforting in a way, like this old barn's been there through it all and it probably always will be.

"So If you could dye your hair any color what would it be?" Jake asked from where he was sitting. Jake and I had snuck in here to eat some ice cream, good store brought ice cream, without Sybil noticing. Not that she would have anyway, she was too busy with her new novel but this was a lot more fun.

" I wouldn't dye my hair, it's a messy process and I like my color," I responded once I had swallowed the ice cream in my mouth, "Umm, quick choose an animal,"

"Giraffe"

"Why a Giraffe?" I asked him, my brows furrowing together.

"Why not a giraffe?" he replied.

I considered this from where I was sitting up on our old make shift stage. Jake and I had been going on like this for the past half an hour, asking each other questions back and forth. But alas after half an hour of more speaking then eating really I was getting to the bottom of my bowl. Scooping the last spoonful into my mouth, I swallowed, "Done"

Looking up I noticed Jake had already pushed his bowl away and it was empty.

"I've been done for the past 15 minutes," Jake replied following her gaze, he gave her one of his crooked smirks.

I crossed my arms, "Well fine then"

"I have a question, do you think Cordelia actually likes me?" he asked lying back on the ground.

"Of course, she went on that date with you right?" I replied, but honestly I wasn't really sure. I'd hate to break it to Jake but he wasn't really her type.

"Well yeah, but now it's like we're back to square one,"

"she'll come around," I shrugged, then I layed back too and our game of questions continued. But I couldn't really focus on Which cookie was better, my mind kept wandering back to Cordelia and Jake. They never really would happen, would they? They couldn't, it's just, I couldn't imagine it. I don't know why, but something was bugging me about this, I had that pit feeling in my stomach. I'm probably just worried that jake'll get his feelings hurt. Yeah that's it, I'm just worried he'll be rejected.

A/N: so what did yah think? I did this because I actually got another review for this story, so review guys! Motivate me to ignore my script and write this instead


	3. Oh My God

OMG I am SOOO sorry, please don't kill me. I totally forgot about this story til I got a review from Owl. I'm so sorry guys, I'll try to update more often, I hope you're still reading. I feel bad so I'll add in some fluff and maybe a bit of drama

"I win," his voice was smug.

"rematch."

"no," jake scoffed getting up and walking to the fridge.

"Oh, are you scared you'll get beat by a girl?" I asked in my most taunting voice, I crossed my arms and walked over to join him by the fridge.

"Considering I beat said girl, the last 25 times we played, no not really"

"23!" I shouted, stomping my foot and pouting, then I realized I looked like a pathetic four year old and casually attempted at looking a bit less…bratty.

Jake just gave me a smug smile and gave up on the fridge walking over to the pantry. Ugh, stupid boy.

"Okay, seriously? Why do you guys have this?" jake stepped back from the pantry a packet of powdered milk in his hand. He gave her a revolted look and just scoffed throwing it back in.

"Wanna go to the store? Get…food" I asked. I'm bored and hungry and while I'm used to the…unique selections in our pantry and fridge jake isn't.

"Yes!" he jumped up and ran for his coat. Smiling I followed, all is forgiven.

We walked to the shop and stop down the street, you know not having drivers licenses is definitely a major set back.

"One day," Jake said thoughtfully drinking some of his soda, "I'm going to travel the world. I want to tour Europe and see Australia. Hell, I'm even gonna go to the north pole!"

"Oh yeah?" I giggled a bit at the thought of Jake with a kangaroo.

"You don't believe me?" he asked cocking an eyebrow.

"I think I just might have to see it to believe it," I was lying of course. I could see Jake in all of those places, one day he would be amazing and he knows it.

"I'm gonna be something, do something with my life" he told me.

We walked for another minute in silence before he looked at me with a smug smile and stopped. Grinning he jumped on top of a nearby bench and climbed onto the part for your back "I'll be king of the world!" he shouted raising his arms above his head.

Now I was giggling my head off, doubling over with the pain in my sides. There was a small thud and he was back besides me, his eyes shining, laughing just as hard as I was looking like one day he really would be all that. The sun was setting, giving his face a bit of a glow. His brown hair was getting a bit into his eyes. And for whatever reason I felt like my stomach was doing flips. Oh. My. God. I think I like Jake Semple.

**Ok so what do you guys think? Hope you like it. Hope you review. Motivate me xD**


End file.
